


If The Fates Allow

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kurt and Blaine are both trying to surprise each other for Valentine’s day but both boys' plans don’t go as they intended because of the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Fates Allow

**Author's Note:**

> (Yet another fic that FFnet says is over 1000 words. What the hell, guys.)

Blaine hurried up the stairs to the loft, slipping his gloves into his pockets and unzipping his jacket as he climbed. He’d been let out of class early because there were rumors that a blizzard was on its way, and he knew that the only other person home then was Kurt.

Humming a few bars of “Get Down Tonight” under his breath, he slid the loft door open, only to be met by Kurt whirling around frantically and brandishing a rolling pin.

“Blaine! What?” he choked out, expression caught between shock and disappointment. Blaine noticed that Kurt had angled his body strangely against the counter, as if he wanted to hide something behind his torso.

“I got out early,” Blaine explained, walking closer to Kurt. Kurt shrunk closer to the counter with every step. “Did you pull a muscle or something?”

“Uh, yeah, yes I did,” Kurt said quickly, looking shifty. “Could you go get the IcyHot out of the medicine cabinet for me? It might be buried behind the Yeast-I-Stat, but I can wait for a minute or two.”

“Okay, but let’s get you lying down on the couch first, baby, you look really pained,” Blaine said, reaching out to take Kurt’s hands. He couldn’t stop himself from pouting slightly when Kurt immediately flinched away.

“Oh, _all right,_ ” Kurt said, exasperated. He stepped away from the counter to reveal a ball of cookie dough sitting on top of some wax paper. “I can’t stand it when you make that face at me, so now you’ve ruined your Valentine, Blaine Anderson. I hope you’re happy.” Blaine could see Kurt was holding back a smirk even as he was scolding him, which was just too cute for words.

“Dang, whatever will I do now?” Blaine asked, giving Kurt a smirk of his own. He leaned up and in to kiss Kurt sweetly, smacking his lips as the kiss broke. “Mmmm, you taste like sugar cookies. Were you eating my Valentine before you could even bake it, Kurt? For shame,” he chided playfully.

“I had to make sure I wasn’t going to poison you, B, God,” Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes. “You should be thanking me.”

“I’m so grateful, Kurt,” Blaine said, widening his eyes and clasping his hands in front of his chest like a swooning damsel. “Is there any way I can… _repay_ you?” he hinted.

“Oh, I’m sure there is.” Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hands and started dragging him into the bedroom, lump of cookie dough forgotten until Rachel came home a couple hours later and started squealing excitedly.  
_________________________________________

The next morning – Valentine’s Day itself – Kurt was feeling pretty good, and the day had barely even started. He’d gotten out of bed a few minutes early, feeling well-rested for once, so his whole morning routine had gone by ahead of schedule. He even had enough time to stop and grab a coffee, but before he did that he figured he’d stop by NYADA and see if Blaine wanted one, too.

Blaine had an earlier class than he did that day, so they hadn’t been able to ride the subway together like they usually did, much to Kurt’s chagrin. He’d been forced to watch what looked like every couple in New York cuddle up in the train car without Blaine by his side to either join him in mocking the others or pull him in for a cuddle of his own.

Kurt hustled across the street to the main entrance of NYADA, assuming that the building was small enough that he could find Blaine without trying to text him first. Conveniently enough, he could see Blaine’s back through the glass of the doors as he got closer. His fiance was standing at the top of the staircase in the atrium, and for some unfathomable reason had his hands in the air like a band conductor.

“Whatcha doin’, B?” Kurt called out as he entered the building, stomping his feet a little on the doormat to rid them of the slush from the street.

Blaine froze in place. “Hey, Kurt!” he yelled back, turning around slowly. He looked festive and adorable in his magenta bow tie and light pink cardigan, and Kurt couldn’t help but smile. “Is it 10:30 already?”

“No, I managed to get up early today!” Kurt said cheerfully. “You want to go grab a Starbucks before class?”

Before Blaine could respond, five people in matching red tuxedo vests emerged from the hallway behind him. “Did we miss our cue, boss man?” one of them asked, a scrawny boy holding an electric guitar.

“No, Tom, you didn’t miss it,” Blaine said. “My lovely fiance here didn’t stick to his usual schedule today, of course.”

“Wait, what?” Kurt asked, walking up the staircase to Blaine. “What did I do?”

“You just had to be up and at ‘em on the one day that I was counting on you to run a little late,” Blaine said, taking one of Kurt’s hands in his. “I was going to serenade you as you walked in the building, but you got here before I could practice with the band.”

“Wow, we are terrible at surprising each other this year, aren’t we?” Kurt asked rhetorically. “Well, I appreciate the thought, B.” He leaned in and gave Blaine a quick peck on the forehead.

“How about we go get that coffee, and as we come back in I mysteriously cue a band to start playing and just serenade you then?” Blaine said, centering the knot on Kurt’s deep burgundy scarf.

“You really want to do this, huh?” Kurt laughed.

“I don’t want all my practicing to go to waste!” Blaine said fervently.

“Okay, okay, fine, I’ll go get a coffee with you and promise to give you my best surprised look when we get back,” Kurt said, smiling indulgently. “Deal?”

“Deal.” Blaine leaned in, and they sealed it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that didn't get to happen was "Happy Together," if you're curious.


End file.
